Siguiéndote
by NatalieKei
Summary: Existen diferentes hilos, como mundos paralelos que Eren fue modificando, este fic es una recopilación de aquellos universos que fueron modificando el destino de Mikasa, hasta llegar al hilo actual. Algunos universos pueden resultar bastante crudos.


_Esto no es precisamente sólo Eremika, pero tiene escenas muy interesantes y es sumamente influyente._

_Los personajes son originales de Hajime Isayama_

* * *

"Siempre te he odiado"

Qué frase tan controversial, pero sí, siempre te detesté porque aunque me moviera en diferentes universos, en cada línea de tiempo te necesité, en cada línea me salvabas, y quizás en algún momento desee liberarte de mi esclavitud, de que me persigas a muerte para salvarme, por eso, fui obligado a decirte la verdad, aunque sea a medias.

Te odio porque te necesito a mi lado como esclava.

Te odio porque mi plan se ha vuelto dependiente de ti, aunque sea en la parte inicial.

Odio el no haberte podido salvar del todo. Recorrí muchos hilos, cada uno era como una línea de tiempo paralela, si tan sólo supieras cómo fuiste en la primera, quizás no te dolería tanto mi declaración.

Vaya, estoy loco, tantos senderos que todos empiezan a mezclarse en mi cabeza.

Eras una niña delgada y risueña, que desafortunadamente perdiste a tus padres y terminaste trabajando para los pederastas, mi padre decidió comprarte, aunque no fue él quién te encontró, sucedió que un cliente te había dejado un corte en el abdomen que hacía un hilo de sangre justo en el medio de la línea alba, empezaba por debajo de las costillas y el hilo rojo se combinaba con el ombligo, además no podías caminar, presentabas un tobillo color púrpura y verdoso y hematomas en otras zonas del cuerpo, pero que eran lesiones menores. Por fortuna, el corte era muy superficial, pero para caminar llevarías tu tiempo, ese tobillo se veía en muy mal estado. Tuvieron que llevarte de emergencias al médico, no podían darse el lujo de perder una fuente de dinero, pero cuando mi padre te vió, consigue negociar con los delincuentes, por las malas, un poco de dinero y discreción a cerca de su contrabando de sustancias y consigue adoptarte.

La primera impresión que tuve de ti es que eras como un frasco vacío, no había un alma ahí, no sabía qué te había pasado, sólo vi que había una niña recién bañada sentada en el sofá de mi sala, con un rostro ojeroso y una mejilla azulada, pensé que como yo, se había llevado la parte mala de una pelea.

-Hola, soy Eren -Me presenté extendiéndote la mano.

Esperé el mismo gesto, pero sólo me respondió abriendo los ojos con pánico y encogiéndose los hombros.

Debí haberme quedado unos segundos esperando que estrechara la mi palma, estaba congelado.

¿Ven cuando intentan acariciar a un perro callejero y este en lugar de acercarse, se asusta y teme que lo golpees? Ella me dejó con ese sabor.

-Mi-mikasa -dijo un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué te comportas as... - fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Eren, veo que ya conoces a Mikasa, espero que puedas ser su amigo, ella ha tenido una vida difícil ¿Sabes? -menciona mi madre a la par que se acerca y me acaricia la cabeza - ¿Me prometes que vas a jugar con ella y cuidarla?

-Pero mamá, no creo que ella quiera jugar conmigo, me teme como un perro.

-No digas esas cosas, ya se irán conociendo, bueno, debo salir un rato, debo buscar unos insumos que tu padre necesita con urgencia, sólo vine a dejar unas cosas y a ver a Mikasa, temía que algo le sucediera estando solita, pero me alegra tener al hombrecito de la casa cuidándola -menciona guiñandome el ojo.

-Pero papá no está -repondo rascandome la cabeza

-Me refiero a ti, hombrecito, bueno, los dejo. Por cierto, ella no puede caminar.

Y como si fuera un rayo, se fue. Voltee hacia Mikasa

-¿Es cierto que no puedes caminar?

Preguntarle y mirarla a los ojos era como mirar al vacío.

-¿Me vas a responder? Dije demandante, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Dejó de funcionar, dijo y me señaló su tobillo, al ver el vendaje comprendí, pero, instintivamente llevé la mano y acaricié la lesión, ella chilló de dolor.

-Oh, ya veo, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.

Ella solo me observó, nuevamente no hablaba si yo no lo hacía, parecía una muñeca, quizás una muñeca de porcelana, pero rota y enmendada en vendajes.

-¿Tienes hambre? Buscaré algo, le dije y me emprendí en la cocina pero mamá dejó todo en la lacena alta, sólo me quedó una manzana en la mesa, a mi alcance, la lavé y fui a dársela.  
-Ten, le dije seriamente y ella no respondió.  
\- No seas así, la lavé para ti, dije mientras sostuve la manzana unos segundos demás hasta que ella con toda la desconfianza de un perro callejero la tomó de mis manos y le dió un mordisco, en ese ínterin pude ver sus brazos, ella llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas largas que los cubrían, era una túnica, ahora que veía sus brazos mientras lentamen daba otra mordida a la fruta, podía sentir un dolor ajeno, cicatrices un poco viejas se encontraban en las muñecas, otras más frescas, parece que la habían atado con una soga por mucho tiempo, pero no pude pensarlo demasiado, mi estómago rugió y un rubor se apoderó de mí e inmediatamente ella dejó de masticar y me observó.

-No es nada, cuando venga mamá, me dará comida, seguramente. Tú come tranquila.

Ella ahora trataba de romper con fuerza la fruta, y así la partió en dos, y me dió la mitad, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos y temblaba, pero ahí había juntado valor para pasarmela, y la tomé.

-Ah, gracias, aunque no era necesario.

Comimos en silencio, empezaba a oscurecer y mis padres no llegaban, comencé a bostezar.

Me senté en el sofá de enfrente y nos observábamos, hasta que sin darme cuenta, morfeo se apoderó de mí.

Una piedra golpeó la ventana y desperté, seguramente fue Armin, seguidamente oigo golpes en la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? ¿5 min o una hora? No tengo idea, sólo estoy muy adolorido.

Camino somnoliento y con el cuello rígido hacia la puerta, al abrir, fue como pensaba, era mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Armin, pasa, perdón, quedé en jugar contigo pero mamá me dejó a cargo de... una visita, creo.

El ingresa saludando y vamos a la sala, había traído su libro.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Armin.

-Hola, muchas gracias, responde cortés pero sin vida la pequeña ojos de plato.

-Sentémonos en el sofá grande para leer, acoté.

En la sala había un juego de 3 sofás, dos individuales y uno grande.

La pelinegra intentó seguir lo que dije como si fuesen órdenes, pero en el momento en que quiso levantarse su tobillo la hizo caer, se veía el dolor en su rostro. Corrí a socorrerla y Armin me siguió.

La alcé como pude y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sus mejillas rozaron con las mías, estaba helada como cadáver. La senté en el sofá donde había estado y tomé sus manos sólo para corroborar lo que acabé de sentir, ella cerró fuerte los ojos, y yo de pronto me ruboricé al darme cuenta de la posición en que estaba, inmediatamente me separé y desenvolví la bufanda de mi cuello.

-Me hubieras dicho que tenias frío, ten, es cálida ¿No?

Decidí que era mejor que se quedara en el sofá personal donde estaba, me senté en el otro con Armin y leimos en voz alta para que ella pudiese escuchar, avanzamos un par de páginas hasta que el rubio me advierte de que la niña estaba cabeceando y a punto de dormirse, y batallaba por mantenerse despierta.

-Eren, mejor la llevamos a dormir en una cama, se la ve demasiado cansada.

-¿Tienes sueño niña? -Así te decía, olvidé tu nombre.

Ella respondió gesticulando un no girando la cabeza pero ni bien lo terminó soltó un ligero bostezo, y como yo con mi estómago delator hace un rato, se ruborizó.

-Te llevaré a mi pieza o a la de mis padres, para que puedas descansar, ese sofá es muy incómodo, dije moviendo la nuca recordando mi aún rígido y doloroso cuello por dormir ahí.

Nuevamente se negó y yo haciendo caso omiso la cargo, me encantaría decir que pataleó y peleó, pero no reaccionó, estaba paralizada, fue como llevar una bolsa de harina, muy pesada, pensé en llevarla en la habitación de mis padres pero la mia estaba más cerca y no podría soportar su peso por mucho, así que la bajé en mi cama y encendí una vela. Armin ingresó y la cubrió con una manta.

-Descansa, no te preocupes, mañana continuamos el libro, de todos modos ya oscureció y debo volver a casa, dijo el rubio y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

Quedé prácticamente solo, así que tomé uno de los libros de mi padre de la repisa, pero no entendía nada, a media página ya me encontraba dormitando, por lo cual, me fui como zombie hasta mi cama y me tiré, miré a mi costado y estaba ella, no debería dormir aquí si ella está, me dije pero no me moví ya que había caído en las manos de morfeo otra vez.

Cuando desperté, ya era de día y ella no estaba, pensé que fue un sueño, y me levanté con mucha pereza hacia el comedor, y ahí estaba la pelinegra, tratando de ayudar a poner la mesa desde su silla, ya que o podía moverse.

-Te levantaste temprano, Eren -dijo mi madre.

-¿Cómo es que ella está arriba si no se puede parar? -apunté a la azabache.

-La tuve que despertar temprano para su medicación y cambio de vendajesn, por cierto, ven, hay té, pan y frutas en la mesa, me respondió.

Estaba por sentarme cuando recordé que había quedado con Armin en el arroyo, metí un pan en la boca y salí corriendo diciendo -Ferdon, mamaf, fedé fon farmin.

Recuerdo haber pasado bien ese día, me enseñó muchas cosas, bueno, con Armin siempre se aprende, y cuando menos me daba cuenta ya era hora de almorzar y me tuve que despedir.

Recordé a Mikasa, me cuestioné en taerla, quizás sería divertido y Armin lograra que hable.

Pasé por el pueblo para ir a casa, no supe nada de su origen, hasta que en el pasar comencé a oir los rumores, en mi inocencia no comprendía bien lo ocurrido, sólo hablaban de una niña que fue rescatada, de la muerte de la última asiática, y de que "la rescatada" sólo traería problemas a los Jaegger, que quienes tienen mala vida, siempre terminan en ella.

Sin comprender bien, supe que muchas cosas malas había pasado, todos los días le hablaba, aunque ella apenas respondía y cuando le exigía más ánimos, una mirada de miedo se reflejaba en su rostro e intentaba hacer el pedido mio.

Cuando su tobillo sanó un poco, la pude llevar conmigo a jugar, a veces, ella era una especie de molestia, había que cuidarla, su condición física era terrible y su torpeza ni hablar, pero no la abandonaría nunca.

En una de esas la llevamos al arroyo, sólo ella no entró al agua. Al comienzo remangamos los pantalones para entrar, pero el calor era tal que quise entrar de lleno, así que comencé a quitarme la ropa y el rubio me siguió, quedamos en ropa interior y olvidamos que había una niña en el grupo, hasta que nadé cerca de ella, todo este tiempo se había tapado los ojos con la manos, ella estaba en la orilla, había puesto sus pies en remojo, se había sacado su del tobillo y lo dejó a su lado para que no se mojara, yo, dentro del agua, le estiré el brazo para que sacara sus manos y liberar así la vista

-Estoy en el agua, no seas tonta, no veras nada, le dije, pero en el proceso resbalé sobre una piedra y la terminé estirando al agua conmigo, ella se desesperó, pero calmó a los pocos segundos, el agua sólo alcanzaba hasta su pecho, pero por la caída se había mojado por completo, y fue el chico de ojos color cielo quién saltó a la orilla y le tendió la mano para salir.

-¡Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Eren! Reprendió el rescatista

-No se va a morir por mojarse, respondí

-Ella no puede pararse muy bien, pudo haberse hecho daño, por fortuna creo que no le ha pasado nada, enfatizando con serenidad en las últimas palabras.

-Estoy bien Armin, sólo estoy algo mojada, sentenció mientras exprimía el ruedo de su vestido.

El buen clima comenzaba a irse y unas nubes cubrieron el cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a partir, en una hora estaría oscuro.

Decidimos vestirnos e irnos, pero Mikasa seguía como perro mojado y me acerqué a examinar la situación pero me sonrojé al notar que la túnica blanca se transparentaba con el agua, era casi como si estuviese desnuda, me detuve en los múltiples hematomas y algo raro en su abdomen.

-Mikasa, ¿Puedo ver eso? Le dije señalando de arriba a abajo su abdomen.

Ella respondió cubriendo con sus manos la zona.

-Vamos, sólo quiero saber qué es.

-No, siento vergüenza de mi cuerpo, dijo sonrojada, se había sentado tratando abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de su ser.

-Eren, ve a tu casa, busca ropa para Mikasa y traela, es lo más conveniente, no podemos llevarla así, tu madre se enojaría, además, no es lejos –interrumpió Armin.

No quise irme, pero tenía razón, él siempre tiene razón en cosas así, decidí ir rápido.

Al regresar con el vestido, también blanco, el clima empezaba a nublarse, por cierto, encuentro de Mikasa con la camisa del rubio puesta, sentí envidia, entonces el sí pudo ver lo que ella escondía en su abdomen.

Le di el vestido y ella comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mi amigo me hace voltear mientras ella se cambia, hecho esto, fuimos a casa, quisimos acelerar el paso pero no podíamos, mucho menos después de la caída al agua de la pequeña, empezaba a gotear de a poco y la cargué en mi espalda para llegar rápido, igual llegamos empapados.

La bajé y ella se quedó adentro frente a la puerta, no hizo ningún movimiento, por fortuna no estaba mamá, sino me regañaba, me dirigí a mi habitación a sacarme todo esto y ya con mi pijama fui a encender la chimenea cuando la veo aún en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Te vas a enfermar, es mejor que te cambies.

-Pero toda mi ropa está mojada, dijo.

No podía sentirme más culpable, ahí estaba temblando como cachorro, me consumía ese sentimiento, fui corriendo por una toalla y se la tiré por la cabeza,

-Ponte esto, bueno, ve a mi cuarto y a secarte, voy a preparar la tina caliente mientras.

Fui a hervir agua caliente para llenarla y busqué ropa, como dijo, no tenía más ropa que esos dos vestidos, demonios, mi sentimiento de culpa de nuevo, busqué en la ropa recién lavada y encontré una braga que le pertenece, quedaré mal si sólo le llevo esto, pensé, busqué la camisa más grande que tenía para que la utilice mientras se seca la ropa frente a la chimenea.

-Mikasa, ya está la tina, ve a ducharte.

Habrá pasado como 15 minutos y salió cubierta con la toalla, la esperé en mi pieza y le dije, que tenía ropa pero que se la daré si me permite mostrarme lo que oculta en su panza.

Sin hacer berrinches y mirando al suelo, toma la ropa y me retiro.

Cuando vuelvo me cuestiona si no me da asco su cuerpo, respondí que no y que no tendría por qué, ella sólo levanta el vestido y me muestra. Quedo asombrado unos segundos, la sutura va desde el inicio de la cadera hasta casi empezar la costilla.

-Quédate aquí, voy por el botiquín -dije.

Apliqué un espray lo esparcí con mis manos, ella levantó un poco más el vestido para no mancharlo, un pequeño busto iniciaba ya su desarrollo y yo procedí a vendar su abdomen, ya que una sutura se debilitó y sangraba un poco, el resto parecía cicatrizarse bien

-Si crees que tu cuerpo da asco por su apariencia, para mí no, es bonito

Ella se sonrojó.

-Sólo debes cuidarlo más, mira cuántos moretones y cicatrices.

-Yo no me hice esto sola, respondió cortante

-¿Quién te hizo todo esto?, dije muy exaltado

Ella no pudo articular nada, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nadie más vuelva a hacerte algo así.

Mamá siempre dijo que un beso ayuda a curar el alma, cuando uno se cae no sólo queda con una herida física, sino una emocional, un miedo de volver a caer, y que la medicina de papá se encarga de lo físico, y el beso del alma, sin entender bien eso, quise darle a entender a Mikasa, entonces besé una cicatriz en forma de mancha que tenía en el antebrazo, por debajo de la muñeca.

-Eren.

-¿Si?

-Eso es para curar el alma, si besas una herida, te sana mejor.

-Es que eso no era una herida, es una salpicadura del remedio que me colocaste, dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Me puse a escupir automáticamente, su sabor se quedó en mis labios.


End file.
